Magic to Do
by Elder Schraderham
Summary: High School AU: Davis and Schrader get into a fight. Naba takes it upon herself to cheer up Davis with some extraordinary methods. Contains: Schravis and Cunninlungi


"Before you say anything, just letting you know now, I'm not in a good mood," Davis said before even looking to his boyfriend. He was too busy trying to hide away in his locker.

"Sorry to hear that," Schrader leaned up against the lockers next to him, "Can we talk, Oliver?"

"I don't like how you said that," Oliver poked his head out of the locker and faced his boyfriend.

"No, no, it's nothing bad!" he insisted. Schrader shrugged, "I dunno, I just don't feel like we've been spending a lot of time together and I'm worried that you found someone else… Someone who's not an asshole and doesn't make dick comments about other people around you and someone who's actually enjoyable to be around…

"I'm not surprised if you _did_ find someone else or not but still. If you wanna ya know…break up, then you could've have told me earlier. It would've been easier on both of us then…"

Oliver felt his heart break inside his chest, "What the _hell_ are you talking about, Eric?"

"Wait, so you _didn't_ find someone else?"

"No! Why would I find someone else? I love _you_, why would you think I'd even consider breaking up or cheating?"

"When was the last time we hung out after school or on the weekends?" he crossed his arms.

"You know I have therapy sessions on Tuesday's right after school and Saturday afternoons. I've just been busy lately. I've been trying to cram for mid-terms and finals before the first semester ends. Then at home, I've been helping mother around the house to get ready for the holidays. There's just too much going on, I'm sorry."

"There's a little thing called a phone with a handy little concept called texting. You could've easily have texted me and let me know without me goin around thinking we're breaking up."

"Why in the world would you ever think that?" he asked, crushed that he even considered it.

He shrugged, "I don't know! We weren't talking that much and I always see you hanging with other guys during lunch and study hall, I just assumed the worst."

"Those other guys are my friends in my classes. We were studying."

"I didn't know, ok?"

"I wouldn't cheat on you, nor think about breaking up. I'm sorry we haven't been talking, I've just been stressed. There's just too much going on with school right now."

Eric rested his head up against the lockers, "Ya still could've texted."

"I'm sorry," he finally shut his locker, "Ok? How many times can I say that?"

"I don't know, Oliver!"

"I'm sorry, ok?" he snapped. Oliver was getting to his breaking point, which had been lowered tremendously from all the school related stress.

"Someone forgot to take their happy pills this morning…" Eric muttered to himself. He didn't think it was loud enough for Oliver to hear.

Oliver shook his head, hurt that he would even make that kinda comment, "Really? Gonna make _those_ kinda comments? Really?" he shook his head and walked off, flinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Eric looked up and saw Oliver walking off into a sea of people. After putting two and two together, Eric face palmed. He done did goofed, big time. Looking down the hallway of people, he started to chase after him.

"Oliver, please listen to me! Ollie!"

Completely ignoring Eric's pleas, Oliver kept walking. If there was anything that he wanted to do right now, was just be alone. The halls were starting to become less and less populated. Soon, Eric would catch up to him. If he were to get away and think during his next class, he'd have to act now and fast.

He turned around to see a fairly large group of kids were behind him. With the perfect opportunity, he ducked into the first open door he found. To his luck, it was the empty auditorium. Surprisingly, hardly anyone went in there during class times, even for study hall. Perfect.

The bell rang and Eric poked his head into the doors. Oliver pressed his body as far up against the back wall as he could. He didn't want to be bothered, especially by his boyfriend who pushed him over the edge. Oliver heard Eric sigh and walk out. Eric headed off down the deserted hallway to see if he could find Oliver anywhere.

With a frown, Oliver came out from hiding and let his backpack fall down his arm and to the floor. The thud wasn't as loud as he thought. He drug it across the floor as he walked down the angled rows, up to the empty stage. There was not a single fuck given in Oliver's mind. Just the idea of being alone for a little while was all he could think about.

"I guess I can spend study hall in here," he said to no one in particular and flung his backpack onto the stage before jumping up himself.

He found a box prop from the school musical and sat down with a sigh. There was just far too much happening at once for him to deal with. School related stress, Eric actually thinking they should break up because they weren't seeing each other, and that comment. The comment really put Oliver over the edge. It wasn't his fault that he had to take anti-depressants every morning. Bad enough his therapist had to up the dosage to two a day with all the stress in his life.

"Hey."

Oliver jumped half way out of his skin at the voice. He turned and to see a tiny African girl smiling brightly at him.

"You scared me, Naba," Oliver laughed lightly, holding a hand over his chest as he attempted to regulate his heart beat after being scared nearly to death.

She giggled a little and jumped up on stage, "Sorry," she stood in front of him and her face fell a little, "I heard you and Eric's little… fight, in the hallway. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh," there wasn't much else he could say. Slowly, he looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry," she walked around him and hugged him from behind, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck.

He half smiled and grabbed her hands. He sighed a little, "Thanks."

"I know this is a silly question, but are you ok?" she asked, still hugging him.

He shrugged a little, "I dunno… I mean, I'm kinda pissed off at Eric for that comment he made about my anti-depressants. Other than that, I just dunno…"

She smiled to him sweetly, "Sounds like you need a good cheer up."

With a half shrug, Oliver sighed, "I don't know… I kinda wanted to be alone."

"Well, I'm not going to let my friend mope around in the auditorium alone. That's the last thing I want to see you do. Be alone."

He gave her a half smile, "I'm fine, really. You should go find Arnold, he's probably wondering where you are."

Naba scoffed with a smile, "I'm just staying at his house for a few months. He doesn't own me you know. I do have a social life with other people, you being one of them, Oliver."

"Thank you, really," he insisted, "but I'd rather just be alone right now."

She smiled, "You look frenzied, you look frazzled."

Oliver couldn't help but smile, "Don't go all drama class on me, please. I'm really not in the mood."

"Peaked as any alp," she ignored him and continued on.

"_Nabaaa_," he whined with a smile, "We are not doing this."

"Flushed and rushed and," she walked over to him and booped his nose, "razzle-dazzled."

Arnold pulled Eric into the auditorium by his backpack strap against his own free will.

"Arnold, I asked you where Oliver was, not to drag me here…" Eric sighed.

"Naba texted me saying that she found him here," he pulled him into the back row of the auditorium and sat.

Eric sat down with a huff. All he wanted to do was talk to Oliver. He saw him sitting on a box about a hundred feet away from him, and he couldn't talk to him. Eric noted the way Oliver was sitting. His elbows rested on his knees and he was hunched over a little. From what Eric remembered, he did that when he was stressed.

Naba smiled, "Dry your lips, damp your scalp."

Oliver couldn't help but laugh a little, "Come on, Naba, we did this on Monday for drama already…"

"What's she doing?" Eric whispered, leaning over to Arnold a little.

"Naba has a good way of reading people," Arnold whispered, "She finds something that'll make you happy and use it against you. It usually works. Just sit back and enjoy the show."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eric asked in his normal speaking voice.

Arnold hushed him harshly. He rolled his eyes a little and went back to looking on the stage as his boyfriend and friend were about to do a musical number. _Just like high school musical…_ he thought.

Naba sang in her light angelic voice, "Now you're on, the right track," she pulled Oliver up by his hoodie hood.

Oliver couldn't help smiling as she put her arm around his waist and started pulling him up and into the song. He smiled and sang, "On the… right track."

A smile began to spread across Eric's face as he watched Oliver slowly start to cheer up and smile his normal smile again. The two on the stage sang in wonderful harmony together, much to Eric's surprise. There wasn't a way for Eric to fix his eyes on anything else besides Oliver.

Naba went on to sing as Oliver would finish the lyric. She would do a dance move and Oliver would try to follow. The problem was, Eric didn't know about Oliver's theatrical talents to decipher if he were actually just acting doing bad or actually bad at dancing. From what he was witnessing, he was a really good singer.

Arnold nudged Eric a little, "You look like you never saw Oliver do this before."

"That's because I haven't."

He scoffed a little with a laugh, "You should've been over at my house for the pasted month and a half then. That's all these two did."

"Seriously?" Eric asked.

Arnold nodded, "Between this and watching clips of the show online, yeah."

Eric sat back in the chair a little, feeling like a total asshole for making fun of Oliver. Working on this for a month and a half as well as trying to fit studying into that some where, there was no way he'd have any time left for a social life.

Naba jumped onto the box that Oliver was sitting on before. She shook her hips back and forth a few times. Arnold and Eric couldn't help but look at the beautiful way she moved. Oliver smiled and offered her his hand to help her down off the box so she wouldn't hurt herself in her sandals. Naba was a small, delicate butterfly with killer dance moves, even in sandals.

Oliver and Naba smiled to each other as they prepared for the dance portion of the song. He took of his hoodie tossed it over near his backpack. Naba got into the simple steps before the serious dancing happened. Oliver followed along after her effortlessly.

With a smile, Arnold nudged Eric again, "This is where the cool stuff happens."

"What do you mean?"

"Shut up and watch."

Just as Eric looked up, he saw what Arnold meant. Oliver and Naba were almost in perfect synchronization with the beat that only they knew from hours of practicing. With that, the two broke out into the dance portion of the song. They both had their own little flares to the same basic steps.

Eric couldn't help but smile at Oliver, he was wrong. He is a very talented dancer who could act like he couldn't dance. The guilt was really starting to seep in. _Is this why he wasn't able to hang out or text me…? I feel like the biggest douche on the planet right now…_

The two continued the elaborate dance sequence but Naba soon went back to singing. Oliver smiled behind her, trying to catch his breath. He started a running jump and landed carefully onto the box where he sat previously and sung his little solo from the song. Naba was smiling up to him as he sang all of his negative feelings out.

He jumped down and the two sang in harmony again. Oliver was starting to feel much better about everything.

"I'll never find it!" he exclaimed. He wasn't supposed to say it with a smile, but he couldn't help it, "Never, never, never!" he fell to his knees, "Fuck!"

Naba walked over to him and smiled, "Easy, Oliver," she patted his shoulder, "You're on the right," she really got into the soul stylings with the word 'right'.

She busted out some simple dance moves and Oliver jumped from his knees to his back.

"Track," she finished off with a smile.

Naba looked down at him with a smile, "How ya feeling now, Ollie?"

He laughed and pulled his tee shirt down, "Better. Much better."

She smiled, very proud of herself for cheering him up. Oliver launched himself off his back onto his feet with no issues or stumbling. Arnold looked to Eric.

"Now you can attack him in a hug."

"How'd you know th-"

"Shut up and go make up already," he rolled his eyes with a smile.

Eric stood, grabbed his bag and headed to the stage. As quietly as he could, he jumped on the stage and attacked Oliver in a hug from behind.

"I'm sorry, I'm _soooo_ sorry," he hugged him from the waist tightly, "I'm such a douche and I'm sorry!"

Naba shrugged a little with a sheepish smile, "Sorry. I had Arnold bring him here."

Arnold jumped on the stage, not as quietly as Eric did, and went over to Naba and put his arm around her shoulder. She smiled at the touch.

"I think you guys got better at that since I last saw you perform it," Arnold said with a smile.

"Really?" Naba smiled to him.

"Yeah, especially towards the end."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Arnold turned bright red at the kiss. She giggled and hugged his side a little.

Eric was still clinging onto Oliver's waist for dear life. He rested his head in the crook of his neck, still repeating that he was sorry and a douche bag. Oliver smiled at how Eric was practically begging for his forgiveness.

"Eric," he barely managed to turn around to face him with his death grip.

He loosened his grip and put his forehead against Oliver's. Oliver was a tad bit shorter than Eric, but that didn't stop Oliver from cupping his face and kissing him gently.

Oliver then pulled away and smiled to him, "Shut up, you jerk."

Eric smiled a little, "Forgive?"

He nodded, "Forgive."

Oliver snuggled into his chest a little as Eric proceeded to rest his head on top of Oliver's.

"Is this why we haven't done anything for the past month?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Oliver paused a little before saying, "You would've made fun of me for it."

Eric kissed his forehead, "No. You're extremely talented, really."

"Seriously?"

"Mhmmm," he hugged him a little tighter.

The moment was killed when a teacher's voice boomed through the auditorium, "Hey! Where are you kids supposed to be? Get to class!"

"It was fun while it lasted," Naba smiled a little and let go of Arnold to get her bag.

Oliver wiggled out of Eric's grasp and grabbed his hoodie and backpack. The four of them jumped off the stage and headed to the hallways. Eric couldn't take is arm off of Oliver's waist.

Eric smiled a little, "My dad's having a holiday party this Saturday and you all are going to be there, right?"

"Can't," Arnold answered for him and Naba, "Tempting, but we have another thing."

"He's taking me to his cousin's mountain house," she smiled.

"Lots of family and snow," he added.

Eric nudged Oliver. He smiled, "I'll be there, as long as my mom can come."

"Of course," he kissed his cheek, "Under one condition."

"What's that?"

Eric smiled, "You have to sing."

**(A/N: quick thing, I don't own the rights to Pippin or the song "On the Right Track". All rights go to their rightful owners.)**


End file.
